


[中文授翻]Faded Fantasy 凋落的幻想

by ditaichun



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ditaichun/pseuds/ditaichun
Summary: 在坠崖后的新生活里, 汉尼拔尝试如何掰弯威尔….(原文请见http://archiveofourown.org/works/6615154/chapters/15136171 )





	[中文授翻]Faded Fantasy 凋落的幻想

**Author's Note:**

> 作者语：我不拥有汉尼拔或其他角色，同样我也不拥有任何会被认为是Damien Rice的元素  
> 译者语: Damien Rice的元素是什么东东?....

外面大雪纷飞，已经持续了数日。 这样顽固的降雪早已让人感到些许与世隔绝 。

汉尼拔 不介意在下雪的日子待在家中，如果是他有个满足自己所有需求的漂亮的家： 设备完善的厨房和食品储藏室存货充足，装饰满佳酿的酒窖，可供欣赏的音乐，可供把玩的乐器，书籍，画作，和自我的宁静，一切事物和安排都让他感到满意且身心舒畅。

但是由于逃离美国以及躲避官方的追捕，尽量远离大众而生活在瑞典谢莱夫特奥(Skelleftea) 小镇郊区的一栋人迹罕至的房子里似乎是必然的结果…在此情形下，即使住在一栋满载他之前欣赏的所有事物的漂亮的房子里，汉尼拔也不平静，不愉悦，不快乐，不满足。

现在，他在黑色三角钢琴的琴键上滑动自己修长的手指，让自己编写的轻快的黑色音符弥漫在这栋装潢摩登，装有玻璃幕墙的，他以虚假身份长期持有的房子里。先前他倒的那杯红酒，置于钢琴闭合的顶盖上纹丝未动。 汉尼拔对浓厚的酒品并不渴望，他不沾酒精有一段时间了。

自他们从悬崖坠落已经将近八个月了。

他的伤势早已愈合，气力也完全恢复，甚至比之前更强壮。但是他的“食欲”还没有回来。他也还没有打猎的心情，无感于找寻一个粗鲁或是犯其他错误的猎物，不垂涎于一道用内脏或肢干精心烹饪的美食。

最近，他只为解决纯粹原始的饥饿感而烹饪。作为人类，他理所当然需要吃东西来保持营养供给。

但是在这过去的八个月都是来自动物的肉，而且是质量下乘的超市货。(less quality store bought meat)

他依旧花费时间与精力来制作菜品，复杂而精确，与之前无二致，期颐能从中汲取乐趣，重燃他对人肉的渴望，但是这个念头却不像以前那么令人满足了。他品尝到的一切都有苦涩的余味，口感空乏，再也无法与之前享用的一般美妙且受用了。。。

与他无法得到的相比，一无是处。

汉尼拔咬紧牙关紧闭双眼，准确而用力地敲击琴键，释放出更多晦暗而危险的音符。在背景响起的，是起居室壁炉内火焰柔和的噼啪作响，以及室外裹挟着雪花敲打窗户大声嘶吼的北风。屋外一望无际的银装素裹及远处的山景美得令人窒息，但是汉尼拔 没有去欣赏，更吝啬于一瞥, 他漠不关心。

他只是继续着演奏，紧闭双眼，一键一键地回忆自己的曲作，放任自己迷失在音乐中， 这种状态似乎长达数小时，其实只持续数分钟。大概三十分钟左右，他被前门打开的声音从沉溺的幻想召回中。缓慢的再次张开眼帘，得益于自我长期磨炼的自制力和灵巧度，汉尼拔得以避开了近在咫尺的磕磕绊绊，继续流畅的演奏。成功的掩饰了自己显而易见的分心，他暗地里长舒一口气。

恰如他因期许与不确定而感到忐忑不安.

他对于这种自然而生的感觉并非陌生, 自此那晚坠落悬崖之后，他时常体会人们常说的“心头十五个吊桶打水，七上八下”的感觉. 即使无法确定这种感觉是否来自于他的“坠入爱河”， 汉尼拔知道无论如何他必须干净利落地将这个感觉从自己心里永久地剔除出去。

因为至少那样他可以回避一个萦绕不去，令他空虚难耐，心痛不已的现实：他的“爱”终不会被回应。

犹如加深撕扯汉尼拔内心的渴望一样，威尔就在那时走进起居室。

汉尼拔没有抬眼看他，但当威尔从他身边经过时，他轻嗅年轻男子的芳香. 最初的弥漫开来的是来自威尔新选的古龙香水那宜人的黑暗底调,一瓶威尔参与选择且汉尼拔乐意购买的, 昂贵而优质的香水.

在人工香精下,威尔自身的气味熟悉而明显,且十分 _惹人怜爱_ , 一种华丽的自然香根草的气味,略苦, 干净,带着泥土的清香. 它与其它的气味交织融合: 威尔使用的香皂和护发用品的微妙香气, 依附于层层衣物中织物柔软剂的少许味道, 最后还有来自户外的元素, 冷冽的清新和大风扰动树林扫向旷野所带来的湿润尘土的味道.

总而言之,威尔闻起来非常美好, 得益于良好的健康, 无压力的生活, 自我忽略的消失,和那天杀的廉价须后水的缺席.

汉尼拔停下演奏, 然后转头看向威尔. 年轻男子已经在门厅脱下了他的外套, 冬帽,手套,和围巾,他身穿暗色长袖毛衣,蓝色牛仔裤和棕色靴子走过起居室. 他那深巧克力色的卷发因摘掉帽子而些许凌乱, 他的头发看起来柔顺,健康,有光泽. 他白皙的皮肤因受冷更显苍白, 同时寒冷为他的鼻尖和嘴唇点缀上一层诱人的蔓越莓红. 苍白和红色反衬出他那蓝绿色的眼眸, 深色的精心修理的胡须和睫毛, 格外诱人.

“惹人怜爱” 再次出现在汉尼拔的脑海中, 随之而来的是一系列赞美的形容词: 精致, 华丽, 摄人心魄, 令人陶醉, 神魂颠倒, 令人着迷…但没有一个从他的嘴唇中滑出. 在他与威尔交谈时, 汉尼拔还没有找到合适的场合可以吐露任何一个赞美的词汇. 因为他们的关系是多种多样的,但却不是 _那种_ _._

这并不阻碍汉尼拔对于威尔 的认知: 他看上去闻上去都一样美妙. 汉尼拔的喉咙为此发干, 但当他说话时却因愁思而感到苦涩.

“你的步散的如何?” 他礼貌且平和地询问.

威尔只是站在起居室的吧台看了他一眼, 然而, 从坠崖开始他总是回避直面汉尼拔.

“呃…很提神, 也许…?” 他挤出一个轻笑, “如果一开始我考虑到外面太冷风太大不适合悠闲散步的话.” 他的话听起来很委屈, 但他的语气既不怒也不悲, 只是淡漠.

威尔最近说话总是很淡漠.

因此汉尼拔无法把握年轻男子对任何事物的感受,他很气馁. 在坠崖之后一直这样, 就好像威尔终于放下先前的心墙,却转身又立起了新墙.

自藏匿起, 他们对各自的陪伴更感自在. 他们渴望陪伴对方的需求和欲望得到了释放和满足, 一条属于他们的情感纽带诞生了.

他们对于同居适应的很好, 适应对方的生活习惯并在必要时作出让步.他们仍进行深刻的对话, 充斥着哲学与心理学的暗喻, 但他们不谈及过往, 从来没有. 威尔 不愿回想, 汉尼拔默许. 他们分担家务, 打扫卫生, 烹饪,购物, 同时他们也有各自的娱乐活动, 各自的独处时间.

他们的寝室分在大厅的两侧, 即使房门不上锁他们也不会冒险进入对方的房间. 汉尼拔依旧时不时触碰威尔, 但只是以他一贯的方式: 一只手搭在威尔的肩膀上, 或是轻柔地从他的手臂或背部快速划过. 他不再敢尝试去触碰威尔的脸颊或脖颈, 同时年轻男子几乎从不步入可以让他亲密触碰的距离. 两人间更加疏离的距离, 加之威尔减少与汉尼拔的眼神接触, 他们先前建立的关系发生了些许令人失望的变化. 但令汉尼拔欣慰的是,威尔不在掩饰真实的自我了. 他们达成协议,当一切平静下去, 当切萨皮克开膛手成为旧闻, 他们会开始一起狩猎, 一起杀戮.

威尔 真诚的接受他的改变, 他的黑暗……他蜕变成为自己命中注定的模样.

汉尼拔的小茶杯自我修复本应是令人愉悦的, 那曾经是他想要的, 但是不幸的是, 他没有预料到自己对威尔萌生的爱意, 这个被他过分贬低的平庸的人类情感使他无法全身心享用威尔…因为他并没有真正拥有威尔, 不在 _各个方面_.

他不可以.. 或者他不认为自己可以.

这不是一个他们有意触及或曾经触及的话题, 因为汉尼拔不确定当他提起时威尔会有什么反应. 如果威尔怀疑汉尼拔对他抱有非柏拉图的性趣, 他需竭尽所能的掩饰这种性趣, 因为他诚然不知威尔对同性恋的态度, 更不用说将自己卷入同性恋情之中.

每一次当汉尼拔考虑提及这个话题时,他都会制止自己, 他太过 _恐惧_ 让威尔心烦, 他憎恶这样的事实. 他担心如果威尔知道了他的兴趣后会认为汉尼拔需要与他建立一种特殊的关系,然后他会选择离开….而汉尼拔不会阻止由他选择的分离, 他们的关系现在已经超越了强制,下药和操纵, 在他们的新生活中威尔与他是平等的, 如果他想要离开, 汉尼拔会如常所愿.

“你心里有事?” 威尔问道, 伴随着玻璃碰撞的叮当声, 他给自己倒了一些威士忌. 他语调认真,仿佛他真心想要知道是什么扰乱了汉尼拔心弦, 但又不想作出猜测或假设.

汉尼拔心不在焉地盯着壁炉, 但当年轻男子发出询问时他望向了威尔, 当威尔挑起眉毛时他微微的吞咽一下, 之后他将注意力转回琴键, 他的手指在光滑的仿象牙琴键上滑行而不施加压力.

“没什么”, 他撒了谎. 威尔能察觉出来么?

显然不能, 年轻男子就这样放开了这个话题, 轻轻地吸了口气, 用手搓揉了一下自己修剪整齐的胡须, 他穿过起居室, 走到汉尼拔坐着的地方. 他靠的很近以至于汉尼拔不得不轻微地吸入他那美味的气息. 威尔将他的胯部靠在钢琴键盘的一侧, 这动作使得汉尼拔无法不用将他的视线从威尔那牛仔包裹下匀称大腿, 飘到他精瘦的腰部, 再到他健美的上身, 白皙的脖颈 和轮廓明晰的下颌. 汉尼拔的视线停留在威尔诱人的红唇上, 年轻男子的嘴唇因威士忌而湿润, 绵延的水渍在威尔舔嘴唇时快速的消失.

汉尼拔依旧口中苦涩没有食欲…直到威尔填满他的感官的那瞬间, 然后他感到饥肠辘辘.也许贝德莉亚是对的, 也许他对威尔的感觉是一种占有欲, 是一种他无法克服的贪得无厌的渴望…也许这就是汉尼拔爱的方式.

完全地,伴随着拥有和吞噬的渴望.

“外面很美”, 威尔噙着一缕微笑, 目光从他的威士忌移向落地窗, “尤其是通向树林的小道….我觉得那绝对值得直面寒冷” 他决定后又喝了一口威士忌. 汉尼拔所能想到的是, 以瑞典大雪覆盖的高山和树林为背景的威尔, 绝对美的摄人心魄, 他也许可以为此构思画一幅.

**Author's Note:**

> 由于原文每个章节太长, 我会阶段性的更新


End file.
